He Loves U Not
by Hitomi0687
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up at school and tries to get Li's attention? This is my first Fic. It's S+S, so R+R


DISCLAIRMER: Card Captors is owned by it's respected owners. I don't own anyone, with exception to Isako.

** **

**HE LOVES U NOT**  
  


"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Isako Fujita, her family has just moved here from America. Isako would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Yes sir, I would. Hello everyone, as you know my name is Isako Fujita, I am 17, I have 1 younger sister and 2 younger brothers, as well as 1 older sister and 1 older brother. I was born in this area, but my parents moved when I was 2 years old, and I have lived in America since then. Well that's about all I can think of." 

"Thank you Isako. You can sit in that empty desk in the back beside Li. Li would you please stand up. Thank you."

Isako walked to her seat and smiled flirtatiously as she sat down next to Li. This caused the girl in the seat on the other side of Li to sit up straight and mumble to herself.

"Cool it Sakura, she just sat down, she can't be putting the moves on Li yet. You know he loves you, just trust him."

With that she turned her attention back to the teacher.

  
Give it your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do   
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you  
  


"Sakura, I'm surprised you haven't blown a cork yet" whispered Madison as she Sakura and Meilin walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, did you see how Isako was flirting with Li? What's wrong with you girl? Can't you see what she's trying to do? You know, I didn't give up Li so he could fall for a new girl. I gave him to you. Are you just going to throw that away?" asked an irritated Meilin.

"I'm not throwing anything away. I trust Li, he loves me and I know I can trust him. That girl can throw what ever she wants, I don't think he'll even look."

"Yeah right, I wish I had a body like hers. I mean what guy in his right mind wouldn't look?" Madison said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Shh! There's Li, let's go say hi," said Sakura walking quickly to her boyfriend.

"Hello my Cherry Blossom," said Li as he greeted Sakura with a kiss.

"Hi Li" answered Sakura when they pulled away.

"So Li, what did you think of the new girl?" asked Meilin curiously.

"Oh, she's nice I guess, but really irritating. She kept writing notes to me asking stupid questions. Man all I wanted to do was make it through class without telling her to buzz off," answered Li.

"Well, let's go sit down," said a triumphant Sakura 

  
You're pulling petals off a flower  
Trying to get your way  
Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taken in, no  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
  


"Come on you guys, drop it already! I mean it's been two months since she started school, and Li hasn't changed a bit. I still trust him."

"But Sakura you were with me yesterday. You saw her just as well as I did. She was sitting on the ground with a flower 'Li loves me, Li loves me not'," Madison imitated Isako in a high-pitched whiny voice. "Then when she got to 'Li loves me not' and that was the end, she pulled the stem apart so the last piece would say 'Li loves me'," answered back an angry Madison.

"Come on, I trust him. He's my boyfriend, not yours." Sakura returned defending Li. "Besides he still hasn't shown her any attention."

"Sakura, he may be your boyfriend, but you're our best friend and we don't want you two to be hurt." Meilin replied trying to get Sakura to understand.

"No, I'm going to let her do what every she wants. Li is just going to keep on ignoring her."

"We'll see about that," said the cold voice of Isako from behind the three girls. "So Sakura, you think Li loves you. We'll just see about that," She laughed wickedly as she walked away.

"Sakura aren't you worried?"

"No, If Li likes Isako, then he can tell me, if he wants to see about a relationship with her that's fine. I don't want to hold him against his will, besides I know he loves me. Now come on I have to be ready for my date with Li tonight."

No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  


"Sakura how was your date yesterday?" asked Madison as they walked to school.

"Great! Li took me to dinner, then to the park and we sat and talked under the stars."

"No kissing?" asked Meilin as she and Li joined Sakura and Madison.

"I never said that," Sakura smiled.

  
You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
Only want him just because he's there  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing "no"  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Never gonna get with my guy  
  


"Hey Sakura, look at Isako," 

"Madison, what exactly am I looking at?"

"She's with another guy. Man I think she's dated half of the guys in the school already," filled in Meilin.

"Yeah and rumor is they sure do like dating her," implied Madison distastefully.

"Well, good for them, I'm not interested, I've still got Li."

"Yeah, but us normal girls h…," but Meilin was cut off by. 

"Like I said before Sakura, that won't last long," Isako said again walking up behind the three girls.

"Look Isako, I don't keep Li on a leash. If he's interested then he can date you, but I'm telling you he isn't. Go ahead and try your best, by the way where is YOUR boyfriend," challenged a fed up Sakura.

"Thank you for your permission, I'll take you up on that offer," answered Isako, while ignoring the last remark. 

"One warning, I can' guarantee that there will not be any backfire," Sakura said saucily as she drug Meilin and Madison into History.

  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  


"Hi Li," said a flirting Isako.

"Oh, hi Isako," have you seen Sakura?"

"No, I don't think she's coming in to"

"Hey Madison, Meilin! Have you two seen Sakura?" asked Li completely cutting Isako off.

"No, but she said she was feeling sick yesterday," answered Meilin.

"Yeah, something about how sick she felt after what she saw before history," filled in Madison as she watched Isako to see if she got the hint. She did.

"Hey Li, do you want to do something tonight?" asked Isako seductively.

"Umm, hmm I wonder what's wrong with Sakura. I'm going to have to go see her right after school. By the way what did she see before class?" was the only reply she got, as Madison and Meilin sat down smiling. Maybe Sakura was right after all.   
  
Doesn't matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
Give it all girl, Give it all you got  
Take a chance, and take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do   
He's never gonna make it with you

"Sakura, I'm glad your back," said Li right before he gave Sakura a kiss that told her just how much he meant it.

"I missed you to, even though it was only a day," she said as he held her.

"What was wrong? I stopped by your house, but everyone said you weren't up to seeing anyone. I wasn't expecting you back this early."

"Nah, just a 24 hour bug. I'm fine and dandy now and you're lucky, because if I wasn't you would be just as sick as I was," answered a smiling Sakura.

"Well, I wanted to ask you this yesterday, so here it goes. Wanna go to the fair with me Saturday?"

"Yeah that would be great, but can I invite Madison and Meilin?"

"Sure"

"Thanks," said Sakura as she kissed Li. "Now let's get to homeroom before we're late. Madison and Meilin are probably there waiting," Sakura said as she grabbed Li's hand and pulled him along.

  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
  


"Hi Li, Hi girls," said Isako as she walked up to them at the Fair.

"Hello Isako," answered everyone but Li who was to busy staring at Sakura.

"Li, Isako is here," giggled Sakura.

"Oh, uh, Hi."

"Well I was just about to leave, but it's getting dark and I was wondering if someone would walk with me to the parking lot so I can wait for my brother," Said Isako while looking directly at Li.

"Sure, we'll go with you, won't we Li?" Madison voiced.

"Yeah sure, whatever, you coming Sakura?"

"Yes silly, but you had better come out of your daydream and figure out what's going on," Sakura giggled again.

"This is disgusting," muttered Isako disappointedly.

"Let's go," said Meilin impatiently she wanted to get rid of Isako as fast as she could.

"Li, I need to talk to Meilin and Madison. You go ahead," said Sakura surprising everyone standing there.

"But" chorused Meilin and Madison, but they were silenced by one glance from Sakura.

"Come on Li," Isako chimed as she took a startled Li's arm and began leading him away before he could protest and stop her.

"Sakura, why did you do that?" questioned both Meilin and Madison.

"I want that girl to know that Li loves me and that he is not on a chain," Sakura explained confidently. "But let's go I don't know what she'll do to him if we leave them alone to long," Sakura added nervously as the three girls took off running.

  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  


"Well Li, here we are alone in a parking lot."

"Yeah, well since your brother isn't here yet, lets just go find Sakura."

"Is she all you think about? Man you are pathetic!!" Isako shouted angrily.

"What else am I supposed to think about? Sakura is everything to me! I love her with all my heart and nothing will change that. I almost lost her once and I promised myself I'd never do something that stupid again," retorted an extremely exasperated Li just as Sakura and the other girls came to the exit. They heard Li and Isako shouting.

"Let's just wait and watch," whispered Sakura as the others shook there heads in agreement.

"I know something that will change your mind," answered Isako with a passion as she pulled Li's head down and kissed him good and hard, as the girls watching gasped, but almost before her lips touched his Li pulled away.

"Stop Isako, I have no feelings for you! I told you already I love Sakura and I don't want to lose her. If you must know, I brought her out here tonight to give her a promise ring. That's why I have been in a daze lately, " yelled Li, this also merited a gasp from the group of girls watching, but it also brought a smile. "Now good bye," Li added just as Sakura decided to come out of hiding. This gave the effect that she hadn't heard anything as she, Madison, and Meilin walked up giggling about what they had just heard. 

"Sakura,"

"Yes Li," Sakura said looking up in surprise to see Li looking so frustrated. "Is something the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"Not now," He replied as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a soul soaring kiss. Then he pulled away and said " Sakura I love you, don't ever doubt that," he got down on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Sakura will you do me the honor of someday marrying me, you would make me the happiest man alive," he continued while opening the box revealing a beautiful white gold engagement ring. Beside diamonds there were small gems forming a cherry blossom, and even though she couldn't see it Sakura would soon find out that on the inside there was a inscription that read: I will love you always, your Chinese Brat, Li.

"Of course I'll marry you Li! I love you," cried Sakura as she kneeled down beside him and he slipped the ring on.

"Sakura this is great!! Congratulations!!!" cried Madison and Meilin.

"We'll just be going so you to can be alone," they added as they slipped away, pulling the in shock Isako.

Li pulled Sakura up and into his arms and kissed her passionately. He didn't care about Isako or the others all he knew was Sakura was his now and forever. 

No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  


Sakura just smiled as she and Li kissed, and when they pulled away she whispered "Forever." She was glad she had trusted him.

**A/N** So what did you think? I know it stinks, but give me a break it's my first try! I like constructive criticism, but don't be too hard on me.


End file.
